Bly
}} }} ---- Bly is the owner of the Bly Machine. He is close friends with Admiral Ackbar and Admiral Piett, who also command his ship. His ground forces comprise of a large army of recruits from the planet he rules. He rules the planet of BlyDonia Prime. History Early Life Bly was born in 33 BBY, along with most of the other Republic's Secret Clone Forces. Due to age advancements and growth accelerations, he reached the rough age of twenty by 23 BBY, the start of the Clone Wars. Serving alongside Aayla Secura, his Jedi General, he helped the Republic captured and hold countless worlds in the Galaxy. However, following Order 66, and the reformation into the Galactic Empire, Bly was punished for several failures. Eventually, he was taken on a mission with Lord Vader himself, where he assassinated two Jedi. Clearly displeased, he left the Empire, and headed to Kamino, to have his growth acceleration turned off. Service with the Onulus Republic After spending four years traveling through the Unknown Regions, Bly ended up in the turbulent Sawayen Galaxy, where he enlisted in the Onulus Republic. During a training excersise, he was spotted by General Tan Oln, who, after Bly told him his story, promoted him to Major General. Eventually, the Onulus Republic went to war with the Jakara Empire, and Bly found himself defending the backwater world of Tunsa Minor. On Tunsa Minor, he concieved Boino Kadara with a prostitute, Alana Kadara. A few days later saw the battle won, and Bly was transfered back to Onulus, before Alana could reveal her pregnanacy. Promotion to Fleet General Bly was brought before the War Council, and promoted to Fleet General due to his amazing service in the Jaraka War. He surpassed his mentor, General Tan Oln, and put into development a new ship codenamed "The Bly Machine". Bly based it on the designs of the "Executor" Which he had seen during his days in the Coruscant Secret Vaults. Accendancy To Presidency Eventually making it to Supreme President, Bly served his three year term, before eventually retiring from public life and taking the Bly Machine out of Military Service. Taking it as his own ship, he left the Onulus Republic, which fell a year later to a different civilization. Travel to the Apppearance For three years, Bly roamed the Universe, until finding his way into the Appearance Galaxy. He established the Civilization of BlyDonia, and settled on a backwater planet. After switching between that and a few others, he settled on the planet of BlyDonia, a tropical world. Bly also found Admiral Ackbar and Admiral Piett, who joined him. Both of them were friends of Bly in the Galaxy he came from. In the Appearance Eventually meeting the Wolf Navy, which was also new to the Appearance, he also found the Kortorisians, who formed into the Gammetans later on. Forming alliances with all of them, he also formed an alliance with the Hive Fleet, which was DR. Tourny's ship. He eventually built an army of B-1 Battle Droids, which was ironic seeing how he fought them years ago in the Clone Wars. He also placed a large super laser inside of the Bly Machine, and dared the other Appearance goers to attack him, espesially the Janka Empire. Battle of the Tenon Colony Eventually, Bly and the Wolf Navy met the Drakonian's, a fierce civilization which was from a different Galaxy all together, but still threatened the Appearance with it's massive fleet. Eventually, the Wolf Navy and Bly boldly attacked the Tenon Colony, a Drakonian Colony in the Appearance, forcing swift backlash which destroyed much of the Wolf Navy. Bly helped Wolf fix the Radiant up after this, and a forged peace was established. Establishment of Yulair, and Vatra Threat Eventually, the Wolf Navy found the planet of Yulair, and settled there. Wolf and his Admiral, Claire Faretel built up the Yulairan Navy. Soon after, the Vatra, an enemy civilization long dormant in the Galaxy attacked BlyDonia, causing Bly to flee to a new BlyDonia. Soon, the Yulair also fell, and a combined assualt of Yulairains, Gammetans, and BlyDonian's rid the Galaxy of the Vatra. The Rift, and the First Ichiri Threat Next, there was a momentary peace in the Galaxy, and there were several flare ups between the Yulair and the Drakonian's. Eventually, a rift opened up over the Tenon Colony. Bly, along with Wolf and the Gammetans headed into this rift, and were transported to another Universe all together. The Ichiri, who had been making odd Appearances all over the Galaxy, were found to be the owners of this Universe. The feigned friendship, and eventually kidnapped Bly and his ship, and held him hostage in the Ichiri Universe, while the others fled back to the Appearance before the rift closed. It was during this time that Shuttle Pilot Nly Traen, who developed a strong liking for Admiral Faretel, appeared. Eventually, Bly was rescued by Wolf and DR.Tourny. The Ichiri would remain dormant for another two months. Moving the Civilization Eventually, following what most civilizations were doing, Bly moved the planet out of The Appearance. He instead moved it to a seperate Galaxy, where he was largely kept alone. It was during this that war with Gammeta almost occured when Bly kidnapped Colonel Ridall Somel. Bly eventually commed Drakonian, Yulairan, Gammetan, and other forces, and asked them to destroy his ships. He transported his planet back to its original spot in the Appearance, and abandoned the fleet. It was largely and completely destroyed. Bly took to traveling the Galaxy again in the Bly Machine, mostly staying at Yulair, and angering Faretel. Rebuilding his Civilization Tired of mooching off of Wolf, he returned back to BlyDonia, and renamed it BlyDonia Prime. He established the city of Prime City, and rebuilt the entire fleet, save the Bly Machine. Afterwards, the Treaty Of Capita was signed, orignally as a military alliance against the Empire of Drakonia. However, it eventually evolved into a close alliance of the civilizations which signed on, and Drakonia was allowed to be in the Capita Council. The Second Ichiri War While Bly was out on recon, he accidentally pressed the rift button, which caused the Ichiri to flood into the Appearance. Within days, most of the Appearance planets were taken, including much of the Capita Council. That eventually formed into the CDC or Capita Defence Council. During a large war, which lasted more than a month, The Capita Council eventually won. This victory came at a high price, however, as the Bly Machine was destroyed. This upset Bly greatly, and he eventually had another one created. This led to a Cold War between the Empire of Drakonia, and the Capita Council. Cold War A cold war followed, which caused the Drakonian's to create Project Hammerfall, which put them in their own little pocket Universe. A full scale war between Yulair and Drakonia almost occured, and afterwards, the Drakonians agreed to yield if Admiral Faretel was given to them. Wolf turned her over without even thinking twice about it. It was during this time that Boino Kadara resurfaced in Bly's life. He took his son in, and Boino's mother had perished. This upset both Bly and Boino. Later, the Alsoran Conflict came up, in which the Empire of Alsoras was in a war with the Alsoran Rebels. The BlyDonians and the Yulair aided the rebels, and the Drakonian's sided with the Empire. In the end, Alsoras fell, and peace prevailed. Bly and his civilization gained more power in the appearance. Ichiri Flagship Following the end of the Ichiri War, a large Ichiri Flagship, 1000km long ship appeared in the Galaxy. Protected from the laws by a secret Dark Energy, it began to effect the people of the Appearance, mostly the Yulairans. A plan was quickly formulated, and brought before the Capita Council, which again turned into the CDC , in and effort to combat the Ichiri Flagship. In the end, a plan was created to cloak the entire Galaxy. This would affect the Ichiri Flagship, and cause it to become vulnerable, and eventually be destroyed. However, the cloak trapped the people of the Appearance for two weeks. During this time, the First Annual Prime City Ball took place. Also, the Assassination of the Jankan Emperor, in which Bly himself was directly sent to assassinate him. Following this assassination, The BlyDonian-Jankan War took place. Bly used the new Bly Machine in this war. The Jankan War Bly was rather instrumental in starting the war, as he assassinated the dicator incharge of the Janka Empire. They retaliated with a full military srike to Luega II and Nakar IV. Bly assissted in both of these battles, and succeeded in claiming victory for the BlyDonian Civilization. It was during the Battle of Janka III that Bly's shuttle was shot down, and he was launched into a dream world orchestrated by DR.Tourny. He gave him a stone tablet, and asked for help. Bly immediately gave Tourny assisstance, and set out in the Bly Machine to help him. When the Bly Machine got there, however, Crusader Jackle and Kit Fisto had already rescued DR.Tourny, and Bly wasn't required. He headed back to BlyDonia to prepare for a CDC Meeting, and to prepare for an assualt on the Janka II Moon, which would surely force the Jankan Empire to capitulate. Before they were able to attack, they capitulated, and Bly hosted a military parade. Focus was changed to the Ichiri Flagship Assualt. Assualt on the Ichiri Flagship Attack Force One Mobilized over BlyDonia a few hours after the surrender of the Jankan Empire. It consisted of five Atlantis Capital Ships, two Thunder Capital Ships, The Pride Of BlyDonia, The Pride of Prime City, The Furious, and the Bly Machine. Bly, along with several other important people, were commed, informing them the cloak was going down. Once it did, Grand Admiral Akan informed him that it seemed to work, as they were getting messages from other Galaxies. Meanwhile, Bly called a meeting to discuss the assualt. After the meeting, the CDC and Drakonians had a failure in plans, and the Drakonians went ahead and attacked first. They did many manuevers and battle plans, but, they couldn't even damage the flagship. With the arrival of CDC Forces, they still weren't able to damage the flagship, or its two hundred support ships. A short bit afterward, the flagship started to move, emitting a large green flash, before it exited the system, and the Appearance. The other ships attacked with low pulse lasers, before CDC and Drakonian ships destroyed them all. After this, a breakdown in the CDC caused Yulair to drop out of the fleet comm, and presumably, the CDC. Drakonian Commodore Hirasuka and Captain Maybach also awaited the arrival of Strike Fleets 2 and 3, which would presumably ensure their punishment. Afterwards, things in the Appearance returned to what it was before the Ichiri even came in May. After the Flagship, and Gammetan Visit After the Assualt on the Flagship, Bly returned to his normal routine. Reconstruction of the three cities affected by the alien bombardment had been nearly completed, and the recession caused by it had been fixed with the Jankan War and the Flagship. Bly changed his full focus into finding the mysterious aliens. Having been commed by Gammetan Chancellor Fin Asura, informing him that there had been a governmental change there, he decided to invite Chancellor Asura to BlyDonia for a few days in a show of good faith, just as he had done with her predacessor, Podin Arconic. Characteristics and Traits Bly was known to be funny, yet he picked his words carefully, and always tried to mediate tension in the Appearance. The Bly Machine's lounge was a famous location where treaties and peace talks were held. He is also known to be a loving father of his son Boino, as he is alone parenting him. Friends and Allies Bly had many friends in and out of the Appearance, including *Wolf *Kortoris Phane *Sofix Pitus *Podin Arconic *DR.Tourny *Grand General Gara *Grand Admiral Vat *Grand Admiral Piett *Grand Admiral Ackbar *Supreme Minister Lanka Ynua *Presidential Minister Bega Liunus *General Tan Oln Weapons Used *DC-17 Rifle *Dual pistols *Knife *The Bly Machine *The Furious *The Second Bly Machine Category:BlyDonia Category:People Category:List of B articles